freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cel's Stories
'Cel's Stories''' are a collection of short stories depicting the tale of Layla, a random person who washed up on a "majestic" island. Most of the stories are written by Lydia Meadows, because Celeste Merrymeadows is too lazy. The original tale of Layla was written in June of 2013, by Celeste Merrymeadows, who for the first time wrote an actual story in her life, then her sister took over, and now continues to write short clips of Layla's fate in 2017. Enjoy these, lovely stories. Layla's logs (Third Person Narrative) A Majestic Island | June 9, 2013 Written by Celeste Merrymeadows Layla was so excited, she was gonna go on a ship ride with her friends and family. Everyone was excited that they were gonna go on a boat ride, but once they got on the ship, the Seaside sky turned black and the wind blew hard, but they went sailing away, and a few hours past and the waves were getting very rocky, and water was crashing into the ship. And the ship crashed into a huge rock, and Layla yelled "ABANDON SHIP!" and everyone jumped off, Layla ran to the left side of the ship, seeing others jump into rafts. But a big wave came, it carried her away from the people in the rafts, and she found her way into a coral reef. Layla hit her head on a rock, everything going black. Hours later it seemed like, she opened her eyes, realizing she washed up on the shores of a majestic looking beach. Was it a beach, or something else entirely? **** A Majestic Island Part 2 | June 13, 2013 Written by Celeste Merrymeadows Layla got stranded on a majestic fucking island and jumped into a damn volcano. THE FUCKING END GOOD NIGHT **** The Volcano of Hell | June 13, 2013 Written by Lydia Meadows Layla pondered, wondering what island she could be on, then up in the distance, she saw a volcano. She hiked up to the volcano, realizing that she wasn't going to get rescued, since no one really knew her from the boat. She remembered getting washed away from the rafts and survivors of the sinking of the boat, then blackness. She could smell the ash from the Volcano, she could tell it would erupt within a few years from now. She could see the tip of it, she climbed up on the rock bed, she could see the fiery lava below, bubbles coming from it, it reminded her of her lava lamp back home. "Goodbye world!!!" she screamed into the wind. She turned around, raised her arms out, and fell backwards into the volcano. As her body made contact with the lava, she immediately caught fire, just as soon as a rescue crew in a helicopter flew over the island. THE FUCKING END!!!! **** Back From The Inferno | July 4, 2017 Written by Lydia Meadows It had been years, but somehow, someway, Layla miraculously rose from the ashes, born anew. She realized the island had become inhabited by large iguanas, some looking to be over six feet long! "Holy hell!" Layla exclaimed, jumping down from the now defunct volcano. She wandered down the blackened path of the volcano, which was covered in dark soot, the wind blew, making her hair sway in her face, Layla found it quite bothersome. As she made her way down, she saw the beach she washed up on, and about 30 iguanas sitting on rocks, eating insects or plants. Layla wanted to pet one so much! She ran up to one, and as she was about to pet it, a large iguana jumped on her, eating her whole. Here was the end of Layla, or so we thought... **** The Perils of Being Eaten by An Iguana | July 17, 2017 Written by Lydia Meadows Layla was inside the large iguana for days, slowly being digested, but somehow, she found her way out. Eventually, the iguana could not digest her, so it slowly died, and Layla was finally freed from it, ripping her way out of the carcass as it finally died. As she took her first breath of fresh air, she noticed there was no iguanas around her, they must of vanished. Spending two weeks inside of an iguana was horrifying, it was a wonder she was even alive. Knowing she must scavenge for food, she found a coconut tree nearby. She also saw a bush with mysterious looking fruit on it. Running up to it, she greedily began to pick fruit from it, and ate it without a second thought. After eating about 100 pieces of fruit, and cracking a coconut up, she sat down on the beach with a light thud. Off into the distance, she noticed a storm brewing, she had to find shelter somewhere. Suddenly, she heard a sound from behind her, turning, all she saw was a net flying at her face, then darkness. **** 'Held Captive By A Witch Doctor '| August 11, 2017 Written by Lydia Meadows Layla had lost track of time. Witnessing the moon cycle, showed almost a month had passed. When she had turned around that day, a net made of thick vines tackled her, and then all she felt was being dragged away. When she had awakened, strange looking people stared back at her, they had tanned skin, and appeared to be islanders. The women wore almost nothing, the men, well, nothing at all. They had strange markings on their faces, some blue, some red. They held spears, and shields made out of palm fronds, like that would be much protection from a spear made out of a stick and a sharp edged rock. They took her to a hut, inside held many strange looking plants, a fire pit sat in the center. A bowl made out of stone was over it, some creepy green goo oozed in it, bubbling as it was being heated. A man came in, he wore a colorful headdress, feathers of all colors poking from it, Layla wondered how many obese parrots had to die for it. He grunted something at her, then one of the tribesman pushed her forward, the Witch Doctor then grabbed her arm, and then proceeded to throw her into the green goo. Layla screamed, but somehow, did not die as she was being burnt. When she rose from the ashes yet again, the tribesman all looked in fear. Layla was a mother fucking phoenix bitches. **** The End. Or is it? Category:Stand Alone